Forever Yours
by Atroquinine Deadly
Summary: I shall be forever yours. I promise I will always stay, never stray, nor will I even look away. All I want is to be forever yours no matter who or what you are, I will never leave your side. Please don't leave, not now, not ever.
1. Hurting

So guys! This is Forever Yours, if you haven't read A Secret Kept it's worth looking at. If you don't read it, you won't understand. This one will be more serious than the last one as there is swearing included in this story unlike A Secret Kept. Please enjoy. Oh just a note there is also spoilers in this chapter. Sorry I posted this late but yesterday I found out I could of won the cup for writing in my school. I didn't... But I was still a runner up!

* * *

Chapter 1: Hurting

Wright Anything Agency

9th January 2027

18:30

He he slammed the door upon entering the Wright Anything Agency. He smoothed back his chesnut brown hair which sprung back to place. He leaned on the wall and slowly slid down until he was sitting on the ground, he let out a massive sigh letting his tears run. A young teenage girl skipped over, she paused when she saw him there, crying. It broke her heart, not once in the entire time she knew him saw him cry... until now.

"Polly." She whispered.

"What? And don't call me that! It reminds me of... her." He barked.

"Are you okay?" She asked concerned.

He gritted his teeth, "Of course not! Why the hell do you think I'm crying? I lost the one I loved today! All because I was stupid and took our time together for granted! I should know why she bloody died! But I don't, I'm her fucking best friend for god's sake! I should know. I could've been able to save her..."

The girl took a step back at her usually very kind and helpful half-brother, "Don't say things like that ." She said weeping. She got down on her knees and hugged him.

"Why?" He asked in confusion, "WHY?"

"It's just meant to be that way." She rubbed his back soothingly.

"It doesn't stop it hurting..." He sobbed into her shoulder.

She smiled weakly, "Yeah.. I know."

* * *

Fey Manor

9th January 2027

18:30

The purple clad woman paced back and forth holding a phone while a younger one sat and nibbled at her thumb.

"What do you mean she's not able to arrive? She only has amnesia!" She yelled.

"Mystic Maya..." Said a teenage girl as she shuffled in her seat. "I can feel her spirit. It's her time."

"One minute Pearly." Maya paying attention to what Pearl was saying. "What was that you just said?"

"She's dead..." Pearl stared at her feet.

Maya's eyes went wide as she dropped to her knees, "No..." She hung up and let the phone fall out of her hands. "...Why does everyone I care about die?"

"I'm alright." Replied Pearl walking over to her cousin to comfort her.

"But for how long Pearly?"

* * *

von Karma Household (Germany)

9th January 2027

18:30

She was sitting in bed when she got a phone call, she picked up and heard a very quiet voice inform her of the latest news.

"What?" Asked the female prosecutor. "I don't believe you!"

A silver haired man yawned as he sat up, "Honey... What's wrong?"

She put down the phone, "Sami Air is dead. I can't believe that fool, she said she was going to stop her not get killed by her!"

He shivered, "No not her!"

She nodded,"Oh yes, she's back.."

"Come Fran, you can't hide it from me. You're hurting." He spread his arms out as his lover cried into his shoulder.

"Y-you know me too well." She managed.

"Remember how we got together?"* He tilted his head.

"Yeah, it was perfectly hectic." She smiled

"I agree." The couple then fell asleep with smiles on their faces.

* * *

Yatagarusu HQ

9th January 2027

18:30

She sat staring at her hands as she talked into the phone.

"No! I won't accept this! Sami can't die like that!" She yelled standing up. "Oh well, thanks for calling.." She shook her head as she hung up, "Bad timing, I was ready to start the Yatagarusu with her, Franny and Ems. It's just not fair!"

She slammed her hand on the desk and started to cry.

* * *

Criminal Affairs

9th January 2027

18:30

"Fraulein!" Called out the rockstar/prosecutor as he ran towards her.

"Yes?" She asked slightly annoyed. "What is it? We're due to go home now Klavier."

"Yeah I know but you really need to hear something." He said, his eyes avoiding her's.

Her hand reached for her bag only to be stopped by the tan hands of her boyfriend, "Klavier!"

"Come with me." He dragged her to his office, shoving some papers in her face. She read them slowly then gasped as she realized what they were. The autopsy of Sami Air.

"How did they get done so quickly? It's only been about an hour since her death!" She felt puzzled.

He scratched the back of his neck, "I ordered them to do them quickly, I didn't think she was actually dead. It seems we were too late... She was a good person, loving, caring, very funny. It seems like yesterday I met her..."

They looked at each other. Tears welled up in the woman's eyes as she hugged him.

Air Household

9th January 2027

18:30

Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter gathered around the phone lying on the table, anxious as to what the person was going to say next.

"She's dead." Came the voice, they all gasped and one of the four picked up the phone and threw at the wall. All apart from one started crying.

Spring spoke up, "Sam wouldn't want us grieving."

The others all nodded, "Yeah.."

"What do we do now?" Asked Summer.

"I don't know.." Whispered Winter.

Autumn just stared at the phone which she threw at the wall, "I'm visiting Laurice."

Summer, "You choose him over us! Your own sisters!

"Calm down Summer! He's my best friend, he has to have something to say. Plus I just don't really feel like hanging around here. Too many memories." She said gripping her dress.

The others all nodded and let her go.

Summer stood up and walked to her room. "I'll see you in the morning, Spring, Winter."

"Yeah same. See you Winter." Said Spring standing up.

Winter nodded and followed her sisters to the hallway they then parted ways opening the doors to their bedrooms.

"Good night."

* * *

So how'd you like it? Personally I enjoyed writing it.

References

*(How we met)- This one is a reference to I Love You Miles Edgeworth! You don't need to read it but it would give you a better idea of the story.

This was Atroquinine Deadly!


	2. What She Doesn't Know Won't Hurt her

I am so sorry! I have a million excuses but if I were to say them all you would all find out a new way of killing someone, boring them (do not try on your best friend! I already did but thankfully Yaz could not comprehend what I was saying!) I orginally wrote this before I went camping, I just couldn't be arsed to post it. Anyhoo please check out my Sami and Apollo oneshots because I'm hoping to do a whole load of them! Apollo's point of view.

* * *

Chapter 2: What She Doesn't Know Can't Hurt Her

Wright Anything Agency

9th January 2027

19:01

I didn't understand the thoughts going through my head, all I could comprehend is my anger and sadness. I didn't know why I was angry, I just was. Trucy was trying her best to comfort me but it didn't help, I didn't want to her to ever feel the same way as I do.

There was a soft knock on the door and Trucy got up to answer it, she invited the person in but I didn't know who it was, I didn't bother to look.

"Justice," Came the guest's voice. I decided to finally look up, I saw Gavin.

"What the _fuck_ do you want?" I growled.

Gavin stared at me in awe, "You know Miss. Air died right?"

I nodded.

"You were there with her, weren't you?" He asked.

I nodded once again.

Gavin stared at his feet, "I'm sorry to say this but... you're the prime suspect for the murder of Sami Air, come with me."

"What the hell, Gavin?! You're accusing _me _of murder?"

"It isn't easy for me either."

"Shut up! I thought you were my friend!"

"It's my job!"

"So you'd rather have your job than me? What if it was Ema in my place?"

Gavin grimaced, "It's different..."

"No it's not!"

"Ema wouldn't do anything!"

"So you're saying I would!

"That's not what I meant."

"I'm pretty sure it was! You know what, GO FUCK YOURSELF!"

"Apollo.."

"Don't give me that! I was being nice! I HOPE YOU BLOODY DIE IN HELL!"

Gavin gave up and the cops arrested me and brought me to the car.

Detention Centre

9th January 2012

20:05

I sat down and started at the glass, they just finished questioning me. It was painful and brought back some memories that I rather not remember. Like the time I got Sami stuck in a tree*, or when we went skiing and I made her cry* and the last time I saw her... when I told her I loved her. She told me she was leaving for Kurain, It broke my heart into tiny little pieces that I thought would never be fixed, but slowly it was fixed by the same person who broke it... only to be broken once again into even smaller pieces.

I remember finding out she became a defence attorney and realizing she did it... for me. She always told herself that it was because of her mother being a defence attorney and I started to believe it, until I found out she was living her life a lie. Her mother was forced to work in clubs and bars, for it was her only sorce of income. Her mother never actually died of incuritis, I never found out how she actually died but I knew it wasn't incuritis. I didn't dare tell Sami, I never actually got time. I wanted to find something to remind her of her past so I searched up her mother and that was when I found out.

It seemed like when we reunited that we just smiled and everything was alright, but it wasn't like that, it never was like that.

There was so many words were left unsaid, so many moments were left to wither, so many teardrops were left to cry and so many hearts were left to break. Sami has a way to make you forget things or just not care care about them anymore. She was the person you could not stay mad at no matter how hard you tried.

I can still remember her smile, like one of an angel. Her smell was of chocolate, strawberries and all things heavenly. Her eyes were so soft they could make you melt but when she lost her temper they burned with passion and fury. Her touch was light and delicate but she didn't hold back when someone desevered to be hurt. Her voice was smooth and feminine, it wrapped around you like silk. She _was _an angel.

My train of though was broken when I heard the guard say, " Justice, you have a visitor."

I wondered who it was it couldn't be Trucy or Mr. Wright because they visited just before I went into questioning. Maybe Sami's sisters but I was sure they were probably asleep, they had work the next day and I knew they were suffering the most so they wouldn't want to apply salt to the wound.

The visitor turned out to be nobody I knew. It was a tall man, probably around my age. He had sandy blonde hair and light green eyes, he wore a red T-shirt and light blue jeans.

"Who are you?" I asked rather rudely.

He looked up at the ceiling, "Do you want to know something about Samantha Fey?"

"What?" I was puzzled, who on earth was Samantha Fey?

"I repeat, do you _want _to know something about Samantha Silvia Fey?" He asked again... wait! Silvia was Sami's middle name!

"Don't you mean Sami Silvia Air?" I pointed out.

He shook his head, "That is Samantha."

"... What is it then?"

"One condition."

"What?"

"You leave Samantha, her family _and_ her friends alone."

"..."

"Answer please."

"Never!"

"Guess you don't want to hear that Sami's alive."

"!"

"Oops!" Was the last thing I heard before my eyes snapped shut, and all there was, was the dark.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed!

References

*(Sami got stuck in a tree)- My story, What Best Friends are for, explains it.

*(Skiing)- My other story, What is This Feeling?, explains it.


	3. Musical Thoughts

So yeah I meant to update this yesterday but I didn't because I was... creating something extra special for the fans of The Sami Air series... Bom, bom, bom! Go check out A Secret Kept tomorrow, I would do it today but my scanner is not working! Onwards and upwards!

* * *

Chapter 3: Musical Thoughts

_Do you remember when we didn't care?_

_We were just two kids that took the moment when it was there_

_Do you remember you at all?_

_Another heart calls_

He remembered the days they spent together... Before _he _came along. When he proposed she acted so happy but he saw it in her eyes, he saw that something was missing. It was called love

_Yeah I remember when we stole the night_

_We'd lie awake but dreaming until the sun won't wash the sky_

_Just a soon as I see you, but didn't I, didn't I tell you?_

_As deep as I need you, you wanna leave it all_

He remembered the nights the two of them would lay awake in bed, not talking, just thinking. And he especially remembered the time she came home, saw him and told him the truth

_What can I do?_

_Say it's true, or everything that matters breaks in two_

_Say it's true, I'll never ask for anyone but you_

He remembered asking her over and over if she still loved him, she never answered she just cried silently and gripped onto her dress. It was horrible seeing her like that, but what could he do?

_Talk to me, I'm throwing myself in front of you_

_This could be mistake that I would ever wanna do_

_Yeah all I ever do is give, it's time you see my point of view_

_Just as soon as I see you but didn't I, didn't I tell you?_

_As deep as I need you, you wanna leave it all_

He remembered always walking past the places he knew she would be, he thought maybe just maybe she would see him and take it all back. She would never be there though. After long amounts of walking he would return home, the home they used to share. He played the exact words she said to him when she left him in his head like a broken record.

_What can I do?_

_Say it's true, or everything that matters breaks in two_

_Say it's true, I'll never ask for anyone but you_

_But I know what you want is to figure this out. And God knows I do too_

_Say it's true, I'll never ask for anyone but you_

If he could go back to the past, would he do things differently? Hell yes. He wouldn't take her for granted that's for sure. Sometimes he wondered what exactly was going on in her head that day? Did she still love him? How did she leave him so easily?

_I'm sorry!_

_So what?_

_But you don't think I've said enough!_

_I'm sorry!_

_I don't care!_

_You were never there!_

_Just as soon as I see you, but didn't I, didn't I tell you?_

_As deep as I need you, you wanna leave it all_

He remembered apologising over and over to her as she left and he remembered the sound of the door shutting softly. He knew it was over then, but he didn't want to face that fact

_What can I do?_

_Say it's true, or everything that matters breaks in two_

_Say it's true, I'll never ask for anyone but you_

_But I know you what you want is to figure it out. And God knows that I too._

How was that other guy better than him anyway He loved her to pieces and she acted like she loved him too? Was she really that good an actress? Or did he perceive the situation wrongly?

_Yeah what can I do?_

_Say it's true, I'll never ask for anyone but you_

_I'll never ask for anyone but you!_

He wish he could just go back to those times when he believed she was happy, those times where there was no silence at night, but those times never existed unfortunately.

_Meanwhile_

_We've been friends for a long long time_

_You tell me your secrets and I'll tell you mine_

_She's left you all alone_

_And you feel like no one cares_

_But I have never failed you_

_I've always been there_

In her head their time as friends was too short, but she was grateful that they were friends in the first place. She remembered when he told her that he secretly thought his mom was still alive, then she told him something that she shouldn't of... But thank goodness he didn't hear. Then she remembered when they caught his girlfriend suffocating-sorry,_ kissing someone else. It was awful seeing him so heartbroken._

You tell your story

It sounds a bit like mine

It's the same old situation

It happens every time

Can't we see it oh maybe you and me?

Is what's meant to be?

Do we disagree?

She remembered telling him that her mom left her on the street with her sisters, after he told her that his mom left him on the doorstep of the orphanage with a special bracelet. She then skipped a few years to _that _incident, what was she thinking when she wrote that letter? Nothing, she didn't have time to think.

_What if I told you what if I said that I love you?_

_How would you feel what would you think?_

_What would we do?_

_Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine?_

_Or would I lose a friend or find_ _a love that would never end?_

_What if I said?_

She wrote what she wanted to say on that piece of paper but she couldn't say herself. As her eyes closed she imagined how he would react, too bad she never stayed awake long enough to know.

She doesn't love you oh it's' plain to see

I can read between the lines of what you're telling me

He doesn't hold you the way a woman should be held

How long can I go on keeping these feelings to myself?

She remembered the words she said to him when he was getting over that stupid girl, _"She never loved you," _She said it plain and clear.

_What if I told you what if I said that I love you?_

_How would you feel what would you think?_

_What would we do?_

_Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine?_

_Or would I lose a friend or find a love that would never end?_

_What if I said?_

She often wondered if he felt the same way, did she miss all those signs? It was obvious, right?

_Oh we've both had our share of loneliness_

_So whose to say that we can't have a little happiness?_

_And if I found that in you_

_It would make my dreams come true_

_Or would you walk away?_

_Hear what I have to say_

She remembered leaving her fiancé in order to be with him, that time with him came to an end too quickly, what if they weren't meant to be? She shouldn't think like that, he might love her back.

_What if I told you what if I said that I love you?_

_How would you feel what would you think?_

_What would we do?_

But what happens if he rejects her? Would she go back to her ex-fiancé? All these questions gave her no break, yet she would have to put up with them for even longer, maybe half a decade?

_Do we dare to cross that line between your heart and mine?_

_I've always wondered from the day we met?_

_What if I said?_

_What if I said?_

_What if I said?_

She would cherish the day they met forever, it was her favourite moment, yes the day she met the love of her life.

* * *

So how was that? Okay? Can you guess the two different characters? The first song was Another Heart Calls by The All-American-Rejects ft The Pierces and the second one is What if I Said? by Anita Cochran and Steve Wariner. I think this might be the longest thing I've written! How awesome is that?

Don't forget check out A Secret Kept tomorrow and also don't forget scanners are evil! Bye guys!


End file.
